CAN'T LET YOU GO (HAEHYUK)
by Milkyta Lee
Summary: [HAEHYUK] Tidak pernah sekalipun Donghae berpikir bahwa hubungannya dengan Eunhyuk akan kandas begitu saja. Setelah melewati banyak hal bersama, Eunhyuk mulai menjadi bagian dari hidupnya. Itulah sebabnya Donghae tidak bisa membiarkan Eunhyuk pergi, karena Eunhyuk adalah bagian dari hidupnya. Tapi, apa yang terjadi jika Eunhyuk benar-benar meninggalkannya?
1. CAN'T LET YOU GO

**CAN'T LET YOU GO (HAEHYUK)  
**

******Main Cast:**** Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae**_**  
**_

******Genre:** Romance, Hurt  


** WARNING!**

**BOYS LOVE**

**THE STORY IS MINE**

**Typo may applied, don't be silent reader please, NOT ALLOWED TO COPY PASTE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION ^^**

**TIDAK MENERIMA BASH DAN KAWAN-KAWANNYA. KRITIK DAN SARAN SANGAT DIBUTUHKAN.**

**THANKYOU ^^**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**_"If you're really going to leave, then lie that we should meet again tomorrow, that we should meet as we smile"_  
**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"_Kita akhiri sampai disini saja..."_

Kata-kata terakhir sang kekasih terus terngiang di telinga Donghae. Bahkan,Donghae masih mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana raut wajah sang kekasih saat mengatakan kata-kata yang menyakitinya itu. Eunhyuk, laki-laki yang sudah menemaninya selama lima belas tahun terakhir itu akhirnya pergi meninggalkannya. Tanpa ekspresi apapun, ia mengatakan bahwa ia ingin mengakhiri segalanya dengan Donghae. Tanpa alasan dan tanpa sebab yang jelas Eunhyuk pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja di hari jadi mereka yang ke lima belas.

Donghae memandangi kue tart dengan hiasan buah strawberry dimana-mana dan lilin angka 15 di tengahnya. Kue tart yang selalu membuat kekasihnya memekik kegirangan kemudian ia akan menghabiskannya sendiri.

Setelah delapan tahun bersama sebagai teman dekat dan resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih selama tujuh tahun terakhir, membuat Donghae benar-benar bergantung pada Eunhyuk dan menjadikannya sebagai bagian dari hidupnya. Dan kini, Eunhyuk tiba-tiba meninggalkannya. Semua terasa gelap, Donghae merasa sendiri dalam kegelapan yang pekat dan tidak tahu harus kemana. Ia kehilangan arah dan merasa hampa karena Eunhyuk pergi membawa sebagian hidupnya dan semua hatinya.

.

.

* * *

**ooODEOoo**

* * *

_**Seoul, Januari 2014**_

"Donghae, hari ini aku ingin makan Taco dan minum susu strawberry"

Donghae mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Jemarinya mengelus lembut rambut coklat Eunhyuk, kemudian ia memagut bibir lembut Eunhyuk sejenak.

"Aku akan keluar membelinya, kau tunggu saja disini"

Donghae memakai mantelnya dan mengambil kunci mobilnya yang di gantung dekat _intercom_ apartemennya, kemudian ia menatap Eunhyuk sekali lagi.

"Aku akan segera kembali"

"Hm. Donghae, tunggu sebentar"

Donghae sudah ada di depan pintu apartemennya ketika Eunhyuk kembali memanggilnya dengan suara manjanya.

"Apa ada lagi yang ingin kau beli?"

Eunhyuk menggeleng, "Apa kau akan selalu melakukan apapun yang aku katakan?"

Kedua alis Donghae bertaut, ia tidak mengerti apa maksud dari pertanyaan Eunhyuk.

"Ya, tentu"

"Kenapa kau menjawabnya dengan begitu yakin? Aku bilang, 'apapun'. Itu artinya jika aku menyuruhmu mati demi aku apa kau mau melakukannya juga?"

"Ya, tentu. Tapi setelah itu aku akan menjadi hantu yang terus mengikutimu agar kau tidak bisa punya kekasih baru"

"Cih..."

Donghae tersenyum melihat raut wajah Eunhyuk yang berubah jadi masam. Donghae tahu, kekasihnya yang manis itu sedang merajuk dan ingin berdebat dengannya.

"Aku tahu kau juga sangat mencintaiku, jadi tidak mungkin kau menyuruhku mati tanpa alasan. Jangan bercanda lagi, aku pergi sekarang. Baik-baik di rumah, ya?"

"Bagaimana jika aku tidak bercanda?"

"Lee Hyukjae"

"Ah, baiklah. Aku berhenti, maafkan aku"

.

.

_**Seoul, Febuari 2014**_

Donghae memandangi punggung Eunhyuk yang sedang sibuk memotong wortel dan sayuran lainnya dari ruang tengah apartemennya. Senyumnya terkembang semakin lebar ketika Eunhyuk berbalik menghadap ke arahnya kemudian tersenyum lembut. Tubuh mungilnya di bungkus oleh celemek berwarna biru langit dengan motif Doraemon, menggemaskan.

"Kau tidak bosan terus memandangiku terus seperti itu?"

"Sama sekali tidak, kau tampak _sexy _saat berdiri di dapur dan memakai celemek seperti itu"

"Ha, kau ketahuan! Kau sedang memikirkan hal yang mesum, bukan?"

Eunhyuk mengacungkan pisau yang ada di tangan kanannya. Donghae terkekeh geli melihat reaksi sang kekasih.

"Ah, kau selalu tahu apa yang sedang aku pikirkan. Haruskah kita melakukannya?"

"Yah!"

Melihat Donghae bangkit dari kursinya dan melangkah mendekatinya, jantung Eunhyuk mulai berdegup kencang.

"Jangan mendekat, aku sedang memegang pisau. Kau tidak lihat? Aku bisa menusukmu jika kau berani macam-macam di dapur!"

Tidak ada tanda-tanda Donghae menghentikan langkahnya, ia malah terus berjalan sambil menyeringai. Kemudian setelah berdiri dihadapan Eunhyuk, Donghae merebut pisau yang ada di tangan Eunhyuk tanpa perlawanan.

"Aku mencintaimu" bisiknya.

.

.

_**Seoul, Maret 2014**_

"Kemarin kau bertemu dengan Choi Siwon?"

"Ya, membicarakan beberapa urusan pekerjaan"

"Pekerjaan?"

Eunhyuk yang sedang menonton televisi langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada Donghae yang sedang menatapnya curiga.

"Dia bilang, dia butuh bantuanku di rumah sakit. Asistennya sedang mengambil cuti beberapa hari dan ia merasa kerepotan jika harus mengurus semuanya sendiri"

"Bukahkah seharusnya dia minta bantuan pada Kibum kekasihnya?"

Donghae masih belum puas dengan jawaban Eunhyuk, ia merasa cemburu dan sangat keberatan jika Eunhyuk harus berduaan di ruangan yang sama dengan Choi Siwon. Pikiran-pikiran buruk tentang apa yang akan Choi Siwon lakukan pada kekasihnya terus bermunculan dikepalanya secara acak.

"Kau 'kan tahu, Kibum seorang aktor dan jadwalnya sangat padat akhir-akhir ini. Dan bagimana bisa Kibum membantu Siwon? Dia seorang aktor bukan dokter atau perawat. Jangan kekanakan Lee Donghae, dia hanya meminta bantuan kecil. Dan tidak akan terjadi apa-apa di antara kami"

"Tapi..."

"Aku malas bertengkar denganmu. Hal seperti ini tidak perlu diperdebatkan, aku mau tidur"

.

.

* * *

**ooODEOoo**

* * *

Setelah perdebatan itu, tiba-tiba sikap Eunhyuk mulai berubah. Tidak ada lagi senyuman manis, tidak ada lagi suara manjanya ketika meminta sesuatu. Setiap pulang bekerja Eunhyuk akan langsung masuk ke kamar dan tidur. Ketika pagi menjelang Eunhyuk bangun sebelum Donghae membuka matanya, ia memasak sarapan namun tidak duduk bersama dengan Donghae untuk sarapan bersama. Saat Donghae bangun, Eunhyuk sudah tidak ada di rumah. April, Mei dan Juni berlalu begitu saja, perayaan ulang tahun Eunhyuk yang biasa mereka rayakan dengan romantis tidak mereka lakukan tahun ini. Eunhyuk justru tidak ada di rumah ketika Donghae menyiapkan sebuah pesta kecil untuknya. Bahkan malam itu Eunhyuk tidak pulang ke rumah dan ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa pada Donghae perihal kepergiannya malam itu ketika ia pulang ke rumah.

Dan hari ini, tanggal 18 Juli adalah hari jadi mereka yang ke lima belas. Donghae sudah menyiapkan segalanya untuk melamar Eunhyuk. Ia harap, sikap Eunhyuk akan kembali seperti semula atau bahkan lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

Donghae menunggu kedatangan Eunhyuk di restoran yang telah ia pesan khusus untuk merayakan hari jadi mereka. Perasaan Donghae tidak menentu dan bercampur aduk, ia terus melatih kata-katanya yang akan ia sampaikan pada Eunhyuk nanti. Ini sudah pukul delapan lewat lima menit dan Eunhyuk belum juga datang. Donghae menarik napas dalam-dalam kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan, ia hanya perlu bersabar sedikir lagi. Mungkin Eunhyuk sedang terjebak macet atau mungkin ia sedang bersiap-siap sekarang. Meski perasaannya sedikit tidak enak, Donghae tetap berusaha berpikiran positif. Ia yakin Eunhyuknya akan segera sampai sebentar lagi.

"Maaf, aku harus mengurus beberapa pekerjaan jadi aku terlambat datang kemari"

Donghae menggeleng, "Tidak masalah, aku mengerti"

"Eunhyuk, ada yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu"

"Kebetulan, aku juga ada yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu"

"Apa?"

Eunhyuk tampak menarik napasnya dalam-dalam, lalu menghembuskannya dengan sekali hentakan.

"Kita sudah bersama kurang lebih selama lima belas tahun, kita pernah menangis dan tertawa bersama. Kita juga berbagi banyak hal selama ini, kau memberikan semua yang aku inginkan dan aku bahagia bisa berada disisimu sebagi teman, sahabat dan kekasihmu. Jujur saja, aku sangat menyayangimu bahkan kau sudah seperti bagian dari dalam hidupku. Apapun yang aku lakukan, jika itu tanpamu semua terasa berbeda..."

Donghae tersenyum mendengar penuturan Eunhyuk, ia bahkan hampir meneteskan airmatanya karena terlalu bahagia dan terharu.

"Hanya saja..." Eunhyuk kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Aku bosan, aku sudah bosan padamu. Kau laki-laki yang membosankan, kau selalu mengikuti perintahku, kau selalu melakukan apapun yang aku katakan. Apa harga dirimu tidak terluka? Aku menjadikanmu pesuruh dan kau tetap mencintaiku? Kau terlalu bodoh Lee Donghae, terlalu polos dan naïf. Aku tidak bisa lagi hidup denganmu, meski sulit bagiku untuk melanjutkan hidup karena terbiasa melakukan segalanya bersamamu, aku akan berusaha pergi dari hidupmu dan membiasakan diri dengan kehidupan baru tanpamu. Aku akan melupanmu, aku harap kau juga bisa melakukan hal yang sama. Hiduplah dengan baik meski aku tidak lagi disampingmu. Sekarang, kita akhiri sampai disini saja..."

Setelah berkata begitu, Eunhyuk pergi meninggalkan Donghae yang belum sempat mengatakan sepatah katapun. Airmatanya tumpah membasahi kedua pipinya, ia merasa ada ribuat jarum menusuk jantungnya dan beban ribuan ton yang menimpa kepalanya. Tenggorokannya tercekat dan ia kesulitan untuk mengatur napasnya.

"Eunhyuk..."

Donghae memanggil nama Eunhyuk dengan lirih, namun Eunhyuk terus berjalan meninggalkannya.

"Jangan pergi..."

.

.

**END**

* * *

**ooODEOoo**

* * *

**Halo~~~ ketemu lagi sama saya...cerita baru..maaf kl ada typo gak di edit teliti cuma sekilas ^^**

**setelah galau terus dengerin lagunya 2AM yg Can't Let You Go Even If I Die ulang2 jadi keluar ide beginian..hahahahah sengaja bikin drabble aja ^^ biar gak kaya sinetron...panjang gak jelas kkkk**

**jangan ditimpukin ya krn bikin Hyukjae keliatan bad disini dan bikin Donghae menderita hahahahahah *disepak***

**oke last...**

**review ya? ^^ makasih sebelumnya~~~~~~ *KISSEU***

**.**

**.**

**With Love,**

**Milkyta Lee**


	2. REGRET

**CAN'T LET YOU GO (HAEHYUK)  
**

******Main Cast:**** Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae**_**  
**_

******Genre:** Romance, Hurt  


** WARNING!**

**BOYS LOVE**

**THE STORY IS MINE**

**Typo may applied, don't be silent reader please, NOT ALLOWED TO COPY PASTE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION ^^**

**TIDAK MENERIMA BASH DAN KAWAN-KAWANNYA. KRITIK DAN SARAN SANGAT DIBUTUHKAN.**

**THANKYOU ^^**

* * *

**_._**

**_._**

**_I will draw you out in tears because I can't forget you_**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

"_Kita akhiri sampai disini saja..."_

Eunhyuk tidak tahu, kalimat terakhir yang keluar dari mulutnya saat mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Donghae, bisa membuat dadanya sesak hingga sulit bernapas. Saat itu, Eunhyuk pikir semua akan baik-baik saja jika ia mencoba hidup tanpa Donghae. Eunhyuk pikir, meski tanpa Donghae ia bisa melakukan semuanya sendiri. Ternyata, semua perkiraannya salah. Ia justru merasa hampa dan semua yang ia lakukan hanya membuatnya lelah. Bagaimana bisa Eunhyuk berbelanja sendiri ketika Donghae selalu memenuhi isi kulkasnya dengan semua yang Eunhyuk butuhkan, bagaimana bisa Eunhyuk membeli kopi sendiri di Coffee Shop kesukaannya ketika Donghae selalu membelikan untuknya meski tanpa di minta. Kini Eunhyuk sadar, bahwa ia sudah sangat tergantung pada Donghae. Ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun dengan benar jika tanpa Donghae. Kini Eunhyuk hanya bisa menangis dalam diam, menyesali keputusannya dan mengutuk kebodohannya karena sudah menyia-nyiakan kasih sayang Donghae padanya. Eunhyuk menyesal telah menyakiti laki-laki yang mencintainya dengan tulus hanya karena tergiur oleh kesenangan sesaat.

Benar, Eunhyuk merasa sangat menyesal. Ia tergiur oleh kebahagiaan sesaat yang ditawarkan Choi Siwon padanya. Choi Siwon memang laki-laki yang tampan juga pintar, sulit menolak karisma dan pesona seorang Choi Siwon. Selain bekerja sebagai seorang dokter di salah satu rumah sakit ternama di Seoul, Siwon juga terkenal sebagai pewaris tunggal perusahaan Hyundai milik ayahnya.

Kepribadian Siwon jauh berbeda dengan Donghae, jika Donghae si putih maka Siwon adalah si hitam. Donghae selalu menuruti apapun yang Eunhyuk perintahkan dan selalu melarang Eunhyuk melakukan hal-hal yang menyimpang, seperti mabuk, merokok atau bersenang-senang di diskotik. Donghae selalu berusaha melindunginya dari hal-hal buruk, selalu menuntunnya untuk tetap berada di jalan yang lurus. Cara Donghae menunjukan rasa cintanya cukup klasik, ia menunjukannya dengan kecupan lembut di dahi dan sentuhan lembut lainnya. Sedangkan Siwon adalah tipe laki-laki dingin yang tidak pernah sekalipun menuruti permintaan Eunhyuk, bahkan mengucap kata cinta pun jarang. Siwon hanya mengucap kata cinta ketika Siwon membutuhkan seks dengan Eunhyuk atau ketika ia membutuhkan sesuatu dari Eunhyuk. Di lihat dari sudut manapun Donghae sebenarnya jauh lebih baik dari Siwon. Sikap dan kepribadiannya menunjukan bahwa Donghae adalah laki-laki hangat dan pantas untuk dijadikan pasangan hidup. Namun, pemikiran Eunhyuk berbeda. Ia merasa laki-laki seperti Donghae itu membosankan dan tidak bisa di ajak bersenang-senang menikmati hidup yang hanya sekali ini. Jika Eunhyuk merengek pada Donghae agar mengijinkannya pergi ke diskotik untuk sedikit bersenang-senang dengan kawan lamanya, maka Donghae akan melarangnya dengan tegas. Donghae selalu mengatakan terlalu bahaya bagi Eunhyuk jika kecanduan dunia malam. Atau, Donghae akan mengatakan bahwa ia tidak suka Eunhyuk menjadi pusat perhatian atau tontonan orang-orang mesum di diskotik. Alasan klasik, membosankan dan hanya membuat Eunhyuk jengah. Berbanding terbalik dengan Siwon, jika Eunhyuk merengek pada Siwon agar mengijinkannya pergi ke diskotik maka detik itu juga Siwon akan menyeret Eunhyuk ke diskotik dan menikmati malam panas bersamanya hingga lupa diri. Sejak dulu, itulah yang diinginkan Eunhyuk. Bukan sekedar menuruti semua permintaannya tapi juga menemaninya bersenang-senang.

Dan kini, Eunhyuk menyesali pemikiran bodohnya. Nyatanya Eunhyuk hanya dimanfaatkan oleh Siwon, Eunhyuk hanya di anggap mainan yang bisa Siwon buang kapan pun dia mau. Siwon hanya merasa kesepian karena Kim Kibum kekasihnya tidak punya banyak waktu untuk dihabiskan bersama dengannya. Maka dari itu Siwon bermain dengan banyak hati untuk mengusir rasa kesepian yang menyelimuti hatinya, namun pada akhirnya ia akan tetap berlabuh pada Kibum. Kemana pun hati Siwon bertualang tujuan terakhirnya tetaplah pada Kim Kibum.

.

.

"Aku pernah menasihatimu soal Siwon dan kau sama sekali mengabaikan nasihatku. Sekarang, jika sudah begini aku juga dan Kyuhyun yang susah. Makanlah, kau semakin kurus saja karena pola makanmu berantakan sejak tiga bulan terakhir ini"

Sungmin menyerahkan semangkuk bubur hangat pada Eunhyuk, namun Eunhyuk malah memalingkan wajahnya, kemudian ia menutupi hampir seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut.

Sungmin menghela napas panjang. Selalu begini, sudah tiga bulan Eunhyuk menyiksa dirinya sendiri dengan melewatkan jam makannya. Tubuh kurusnya semakin kurus, wajahnya terlihat lusuh bahkan terkesan seperti tidak terawat. Sungmin tahu, Eunhyuk sangat terpukul karena ternyata Siwon hanya memanfaatkannya. Tapi Sungmin yakin, bukan itu yang membuat Eunhyuk menyiksa dirinya sendiri seperti ini. Meskipun Eunhyuk tidak pernah banyak cerita tentang kehidupan cintanya, tapi Sungmin tahu Eunhyuk seperti ini karena merasa menyesal telah menyakiti Donghae dengan kejamnya.

"Aku ingat sekali pernah mengatakan bahwa cinta sejati Siwon adalah Kibum seorang. Tidak peduli ia bermain dengan banyak laki-laki atau perempuan, tujuan terakhirnya hanyalah Kibum. Aku juga pernah mengatakan padamu bahwa kau sangat beruntung punya kekasih seperti Donghae. Dia laki-laki yang baik juga hangat, cinta Donghae kepadamu sangat tulus, tapi kau malah menyia-nyiakan semua itu. Dengar, cinta bukan tentang seks dan bersenang-senang saja. cinta adalah tentang bagaimana kau menyayangi pasanganmu dengan tulus dan bisa menerima semua kekurangannya. Meskipun Donghae tidak pernah menyentuhmu secara berlebihan dan tidak ada seks di antara kalian, bukan berarti Donghae tidak mencintaimu. Justru dia menghargaimu, dia ingin membuatmu utuh hingga saatnya kalian berakhir dengan kata pernikahan"

Mendengar kata-kata Sungmin, Eunhyuk menangis diam-diam. Sungmin benar, semua yang dikatakannya adalah sebuah kebenaran yang Eunhyuk pungkiri. Eunhyuk hanya mengharapkan kebahagiaan instan dan mengabaikan kebahagiaan abadi yang ditawarkan Donghae padanya.

"Aku ingin kembali padanya"

Eunhyuk berkata dengan lirih, namun Sungmin masih bisa mendengarnya dengan cukup jelas. Sungmin kembali menghela napas, ia merasa kasihan pada Eunhyuk. Hidupnya benar-benar hancur saat Donghae tidak lagi disampingnya. Tiba-tiba saja Sungmin ingat dengan perkataan Kyuhyun tadi pagi, ia ragu apakah harus menyampaikannya kembali pada Eunhyuk atau tidak.

"Eunhyuk...tadi pagi Kyuhyun bilang...eum, itu...Donghae akan bertunangan dengan Oh Sehun. Donghae mengundang aku dan Kyuhyun untuk hadir di pesta pertunangannya"

Eunhyuk membelalakan matanya tidak percaya. Ia buru-buru bangun lalu menatap Sungmin dalam, mencari kebohongan di mata _foxy_ Sungmin.

"Donghae bahkan menyerahkan undangan resminya pada Kyuhyun"

Napas Eunhyuk tercekat, airmatanya kembali mengalir, bahkan lebih deras dari sebelumnya. Ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun lidahnya kelu. Dadanya terasa sakit dan sesak. Ia kemudian menangis dalam pelukan Sungmin.

_Inikah yang dirasakan Donghae ketika aku meninggalkannya dulu? Apakah Donghae merasakan rasa sakit ini? Apakah dia merasakan sakit yang bahkan lebih daripada yang aku rasakan saat ini?_

.

.

* * *

**ooODEOoo**

* * *

Disana, di tengah-tengah kerumunan banyak orang yang memberinya selamat, Donghae tersenyum dengan cerah. Tangan kirinya menggenggam erat tangan sang kekasih sambil tersenyum pada semua orang, seolah memberitahu orang di sekeliling mereka bahwa Donghae bahagia bisa bersanding dengan laki-laki yang sekarang sedang tersenyum sambil memandangi Donghae dengan tatapan lembut. Donghae tampak begitu tampan dengan balutan tuxedo hitam di tubuhnya, betapa Eunhyuk merindukan laki-laki yang pernah mengisi hari-harinya itu. Melihat Donghae tersenyum sebahagia itu bersama kekasih barunya membuat Eunhyuk kecewa. Jujur saja, Eunhyuk mengira Donghae akan terpuruk dan tidak bisa tersenyum secerah itu lagi saat Eunhyuk meninggalkannya. Tapi ternyata, Donghae masih sanggup tersenyum dan justru Eunhyuklah yang terpuruk.

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa?"

Sungmin menepuk pundak Eunhyuk pelan. Begitu melihat Donghae, Eunhyuk hanya diam mematung di tempatnya. Sungmin pikir Eunhyuk tidak enak badan karena Eunhyuk tiba-tiba berkeringat, padahal mereka ada di ruang terbuka dan angin di bulan Oktober cukup dingin.

"Eunhyuk?"

Sungmin kembali memanggil Eunhyuk. Kali ini dengan guncangan pelan dibahunya karena Eunhyuk tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya. Pandangan Eunhyuk terpaku ke satu titik, ketika Sungmin mengikuti arah pandang Eunhyuk, Sungmin langsung menghela napas. Ternyata Eunhyuk sedang memandangi Donghae yang sedang menggandeng kekasih barunya.

"Kau mau pulang? Aku dan Kyuhyun bisa mengatarmu pulang"

Eunhyuk menggeleng pelan. "Kita baru lima belas menit disini, aku rasa tidak sopan jika meninggalkan pesta teman begitu saja"

"Kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri"

"Aku..."

"Sungmin?"

Sungmin langsung berbalik ketika merasa seseorang dibelakangnya memanggil namanya dan Eunhyuk langsung buru-buru menunduk begitu melihat Donghae menghampiri Sungmin. Sungmin membulatkan matanya, begitu berbalik ia mendapati Donghae berdiri dibelakangnya sambil menggandeng tangan kekasihnya. Sungmin melirik Eunhyuk dengan ekor matanya sekilas, suasana jadi canggung sekali dan Sungmin tidak tahu harus berbuat apa untuk membuat Eunhyuk nyaman. Sungmin yakin, Eunhyuk merasa tidak nyaman sekarang.

"Ya?" Sungmin berusaha tersenyum, kemudian membungkuk pada kekasih Donghae.

"Kau datang dengan siapa?"

"Oh, aku datang bersama Kyuhyun tapi dia sedang ke toilet dan juga...eum...Eunhyuk"

Mata Sungmin tertutup, ia menggigit bibirnya. Sungmin tidak tahu akan seperti apa reaksi Donghae ketika nama Eunhyuk di sebut, ia hanya takut Donghae akan marah. Di saat seperti ia benar-benar membutuhkan Kyuhyun untuk membantunya bicara.

Di luar dugaan, setelah hening beberapa saat Sungmin mendengar Donghae terkekeh. Donghae bahkan tersenyum saat memandangi Eunhyuk yang sedang menunduk resah.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Eunhyuk"

Mendengar namanya di panggil, Eunhyuk memberanikan diri mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Donghae. Tatapan Donghae pada Eunhyuk masih sama, hangat dan dalam. Tidak ada raut kekesalan disana, Donghae bahkan tersenyum ramah pada Eunhyuk.

"Terima kasih kalian sudah datang. Nanti kita mengobrol lebih lama lagi, ya? Aku masih harus menyapa tamu yang lain"

.

.

* * *

**ooODEOoo**

* * *

**BIG THANKS TO:**

** na, WONHAESUNG LOVE, HHSHelviJjang, chowlee794, ranigaem1, Zhouhee1015, ukeHyuk line, boojoongie, isroie106, asiaraikkonen dan guest ^^ **

**juga semua yg memfavorite dan follow cerita saya ^^ love you all~ thanks for review ^^  
**

**.**

**.**

**saya mau tanya sm kalian yg mungkin membaca fanfict remake saya yg berjudul MARS. mau di lanjut apa gimana? terserah sama kalian ^^**

**nah, yg minta sequel kemarin, ini saya kabulin...bukan sequel sih ini lebih ke story Eunhyuk side. kan yg kemaren nyeritain dari Donghae Side ^^**

**mau lanjut? atau end sampai disini? review ya ^^ maaf kl banyak typo. terimakasih sebelumnya sama yg selalu hadir di kotak review saya ^^ kalian penyemangat saya ^^ **

**oke, last~ review ya? ^^**

**.**

**.**

**With Love,**

**Milkyta Lee**


	3. FORGETTING YOU

**CAN'T LET YOU GO (HAEHYUK)  
**

******Main Cast:**** Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae**_**  
**_

******Genre:** Romance, Hurt  


** WARNING!**

**BOYS LOVE**

**THE STORY IS MINE**

**Typo may applied, don't be silent reader please, NOT ALLOWED TO COPY PASTE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION ^^**

**TIDAK MENERIMA BASH DAN KAWAN-KAWANNYA. KRITIK DAN SARAN SANGAT DIBUTUHKAN.**

**THANKYOU ^^**

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**When the time passes I will forget even this pain, My empty heart will be filled with another love**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Donghae begitu terpukul saat Eunhyuk memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka. Bagaimana tidak? Saat itu adalah hari jadi mereka dan Donghae berniat melamar Eunhyuk di hari itu, tapi Eunhyuk malah mengakhiri hubungan mereka tanpa alasan yang pasti. Untuk pertama kalinya, Donghae merasakan sakit yang berlebih hingga tidak bisa dideskripsikan dengan kata-kata. Donghae tidak tahu, apa yang sudah ia perbuat pada Eunhyuk hingga Eunhyuk memutuskan pergi darinya. Selama lima belas tahun bersama, Donghae selalu melindungi Eunhyuk, selalu menyayanginya dan selalu memperlakukannya dengan baik. Bahkan, Donghae selalu mendahulukan kepentingan Eunhyuk daripada kepentingannya sendiri. Donghae selalu memperlakukan Eunhyuk dengan istimewa dan balasan yang Donghae terima dari Eunhyuk adalah rasa sakit yang mendalam.

Hari itu, setelah Eunhyuk pergi meninggalkan Donghae sendirian di restoran, Donghae menangis seperti orang gila. Ia melemparkan cincin yang seharusnya melingkar di jari manis Eunhyuk ke sembarang arah, kue tart strawberry yang sudah ia persiapkan khusus pun ia lempar hingga hancur tak berbentuk. Pikiran Donghae kacau dan kalut, hatinya sakit dan ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa setelah ini. Eunhyuk pergi dengan membawa seluruh hatinya dan sebagian hidupnya, bagaimana bisa ia hidup setelah ini?

_Kau jahat, Lee Hyukjae!_

Setelah berdiam diri selama beberapa jam, akhirnya Donghae berjalan dengan gontai meninggalkan restoran itu. Kemudian, ia mengendarai mobilnya dengan kalut dan tanpa tujuan. Hingga entah bagaimana, Donghae berakhir di sebuah bar dan untuk pertama kalinya Donghae mabuk hingga kehilangan kesadarannya. Yang Donghae ingat terakhir kali sebelum ia pingsan adalah wajah pemuda manis yang sedang menatapnya cemas.

.

.

Pagi-pagi sekali Donghae terbangun dengan sakit kepala yang luar biasa, entah apa yang sudah ia lakukan hingga membuat kepalanya sakit ketika ia bangun. Perlahan, Donghae mencoba duduk dan bersandar pada kepala ranjang sambil berusaha mengumpulkan seluruh kesadarannya. Donghae mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya, dan ketika kesadarannya mulai terkumpul sedikit demi sedikit, Donghae mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali karena ia terbangun di tempat yang asing. Ini bukan kamarnya, juga bukan tempat kerjanya, tempat ini terlihat seperti hotel? Donghae memijat pelan pelipisnya, mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi tadi malam hingga membuatnya berakhir di hotel seperti ini. Ketika Donghae sibuk dengan pikirannya, seorang pemuda manis muncul dihadapannya dengan hanya menggunakan _bathrobe _untuk menutupi tubuh putihnya. Donghae tercengang, ia membelalakan matanya. Pertama, ini—pasti— hotel. Kedua, ia terbangun bertelanjang dada. Ketiga, ada seorang pemuda manis yang hanya menggunakan _bathrobe_ sedang memandanginya dengan bingung. Apa yang sedang terjadi sebenarnya? Apa Donghae telah meniduri pemuda dihadapannya itu saat ia mabuk? Donghae memejamkan matanya mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi tadi malam.

_Tidak! Tidak mungkin aku meniduri sembarang orang!_

Seingatnya, ia masuk ke dalam bar, lalu mabuk hingga tak sadarkan diri. Dan hal terakhir yang ia ingat sebelum benar-benar kehilangan kesadarannya, adalah wajah manis seorang pemuda yang sedang menatapnya cemas. Setelah itu, Donghae tidak mengingat apapun setelah ia pingsan.

"Kau, siapa? Apa yang sudah kita lakukan tadi malam?"

"Aku? Aku Oh Sehun. Tadi malam? Jika aku mengatakan kau meniduriku dengan paksa hingga membuat seluruh tubuh sakit, apa kau akan percaya?"

Napas Donghae tercekat, ia menatap pemuda bernama Oh Sehun itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Apa?"

Sehun terkikik geli melihat ekspresi Donghae yang terkaget-kaget, matanya membelalak, dan mulutnya menganga lebar.

"Aku bohong! Tentu saja kita tidak melakukan apapun tadi malam. Semalam kau mabuk berat, aku yang kebetulan duduk di sampingmu, melihatmu hampir jatuh dari kursimu karena mabuk. Jadi, aku berusaha menolongmu karena kau tampak begitu kepayahan. Karena tidak tahu harus mengantarmu kemana, aku terpaksa membawamu kemari, tidak sangka saat beberapa langkah lagi sampai ke ranjang kau malah muntah dan mengotori seluruh pakaianku. Dengan terpaksa aku mandi malam-malam dan memakai _bathrobe _ini. Ah, soal kau yang bertelanjang dada, itu aku yang membuka pakaianmu. Pakaianmu juga kotor dan basah, aku membukanya karena takut kau sakit. Tapi tenang saja, aku tidak menyentuh apapun. Sungguh!"

Donghae terkekeh melihat wajah polos Sehun. Pemuda manis dihadapannya itu menjelaskan dengan detail tentang kejadian yang tidak bisa Donghae ingat dengan gaya hiperbola disertai gerakan tangan, membuat dirinya seolah-olah adalah korban kejahatan.

"Terima kasih, eum...siapa namamu tadi?"

"Sehun! Oh Sehun"

"Ah. Terima kasih, Oh Sehun-_ssi_"

"Panggil aku Sehun saja, sepertinya kau lebih tua dariku. Siapa namamu?"

Sehun berjalan menghampiri Donghae, kemudian ia duduk di tepian ranjang sambil memandangi Donghae.

"Lee Donghae"

Donghae balas memandangi Sehun dengan bingung. _Ada apa dengan anak ini?_

"Kau tahu? Tadi malam, saat aku mau pulang kau menarik tanganku lalu menangis tersedu-sedu memanggil nama seseorang dan meracau tidak jelas, kau bilang 'Jangan pergi! Jangan tinggalkan aku!' ya, seperti itulah kira-kira. Kau mabuk karena patah hati, ya?"

"Bukan urusanmu,bocah!"

Donghae tersenyum, sambil mengacak pelan rambut pirang Sehun dengan gemas.

.

.

Begitulah hubungan Donghae dan Sehun, berawal dari sebuah kecelakaan kecil lalu berlanjut dengan pertemuan-pertemuan berikutnya. Awalnya, Donghae mengajak Sehun makan siang di café dekat kantornya, kemudian mereka mengobrol panjang lebar soal kehidupan masing-masing. Akhirnya, Donghae merasa ketagihan mengobrol dengan Sehun. Saat Donghae mengobrol dengan pemuda berusia dua puluh satu tahun itu, Donghae merasa nyaman dan sedikit demi sedikit, rasa sakitnya mulai terkikis karena keceriaan Sehun yang selalu mengisi hari-harinya selama tiga bulan terakhir ini. Perbedaan usia mereka yang terpaut delapan tahun tidak membuat Sehun canggung untuk berbicara dengan santai pada Donghae dan Donghae sama sekali tidak keberatan soal itu. Apakah Donghae bisa melupakan Eunhyuk dengan begitu cepat? Jawabannya, tidak semudah itu. Donghae terus dihantui oleh kenangan-kenangan manis mereka saat mereka masih bersama dulu. Tapi, bukankah saat Eunhyuk mengucap kata putus dulu, dia menyuruh Donghae agar hidup dengan baik meski tidak lagi bersamanya? Eunhyuk juga menyuruh Donghae agar melupakannya dengan cepat. Apa yang Donghae lakukan sekarang hanyalah menuruti perintah Eunhyuk. Dan benar, selamanya Donghae akan menuruti semua perintah Eunhyuk. Termasuk saat Eunhyuk menyuruh Donghae untuk melupakannya.

Hubungan Donghae dan Sehun memang baru berjalan sekitar dua bulan, tapi Donghae sudah memutuskan untuk mengajak Sehun bertunangan. Donghae tahu, ini terlalu cepat mengingat hubungan mereka yang baru berjalan dua bulan dan Sehun pun masih duduk di bangku kuliah. Tapi Donghae yakin, ini jalan terbaik untuk melupakan Eunhyuk dan membuang semua kenangannya bersama Eunhyuk dan mengganti dengan kenangan baru bersama Sehun. Pelampiasan? Bukan! Sehun bukan pelampiasan, Donghae yakin ini adalah cinta. Meskipun tidak seratus persen yakin itu adalah cinta, tapi Donghae bisa meyakinkan semua orang bahwa Donghae tidak menjadikan Sehun sebagai pelampiasannya.

Saat Donghae mengajak Sehun bertunangan, Sehun sempat ragu dan tidak tahu harus memberikan jawaban apa pada Donghae. Tapi, karena kegigihan Donghae yang terus meyakinkannya, akhirnya Sehun menerima ajakan Donghae itu. Sehun pikir, bertunangan tidak berarti harus cepat-cepat menikah, bukan?

.

.

* * *

**ooODEOoo**

* * *

Disinilah Donghae sekarang, di sebuah taman yang di sulap menjadi tempat pesta _outdoor_ yang indah. Tidak banyak yang datang, hanya beberapa teman dekat, kantor, kuliah dan teman-teman sekolah dulu. Pestanya memang sederhana, yang datang pun tidak begitu banyak. Tapi, itu sudah cukup membuat Donghae dan Sehun bahagia.

Donghae tidak henti-hentinya tersenyum pada semua orang yang mengucapkan selamat padanya juga Sehun. Saat Donghae sedang mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mengamati seluruh tamu yang hadir, penglihatannya tidak sengaja menangkap sosok Eunhyuk yang sedang mengobrol dengan Sungmin. Rasa sakit yang dulu pernah menghinggapi hatinya, kembali datang ketika melihat sosok Eunhyuk. Meski rasa sakitnya masih tertinggal, Donghae tidak menyimpan dendam apapun pada Eunhyuk. Rasa cintanya pada Eunhyuk mengalah rasa bencinya pada Eunhyuk, semakin Donghae berusaha membenci Eunhyuk, semakin besar pula rasa cintanya pada Eunhyuk.

Donghae memperhatikan Eunhyuk dari kejauhan, betapa Donghae merindukan Eunhyuk yang pernah menjadi bagian hidupnya itu. Dengan segenap keberanian, ia mencoba menghampiri Eunhyuk dengan berdalih menghampiri Sungmin terlebih dahulu. Donghae menggenggam tangan Sehun lebih erat lagi, sebelum ia menghampiri Sungmin dan Eunhyuk. Sehun yang belum mengerti situasi hanya mengikuti langkah Donghae yang sedang menyeretnya. Jantung Donghae berdegup kencang begitu melihat Eunhyuk yang langsung menundukan kepalanya begitu Donghae menghampirinya. Meski rasa sakit yang dulu pernah ia rasakan kembali menghantuinya, Donghae tetap berusaha mengendalikan dirinya agar tidak terlihat menyedihkan dihadapan Eunhyuk. Donghae tersenyum lembut, kemudian menyapa Eunhyuk seramah mungkin.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Eunhyuk"

.

.

Begitu pesta selesai, Donghae langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur. Donghae tiba-tiba merasa lelah dan dadanya terasa sedikit sakit, ketika mengingat pertemuan singkatnya dengan Eunhyuk di pesta tadi. Entah ini hanya perasaan Donghae saja, atau memang Eunhyuk tadi terlihat begitu kurus dan menyedihkan? Saat Donghae menatap ke dalam mata Eunhyuk tadi, Donghae bisa merasakan ada raut kesedihan yang mendalam di wajah manis Eunhyuk. Apa semua itu disebabkan olehnya? Atau Siwon?

Sebenarnya, Donghae tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di antara Siwon dan Eunhyuk karena sejak mereka memutuskan hubungan, mereka tidak pernah sekalipun bertemu. Tapi, Sungmin pernah memberitahunya bahwa Siwon dan Eunhyuk berpacaran. Donghae pikir, saat mengundang Siwon untuk hadir ke pesta pertunangannya, Siwon akan mengajak Eunhyuk. Akan tetapi, saat bertemu dengan Siwon di pesta tadi, Donghae malah mendapati Siwon mengajak Kibum dan melihat Eunhyuk datang terpisah bersama Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. _Apa yang terjadi pada Eunhyuk?_

"Sedang memikirkan apa?"

Sehun menghampiri Donghae, lalu ikut merebahkan dirinya di kasur bersama Donghae dan menjadikan dada bidang Donghae sebagai bantal.

"Bukan apa-apa"

"Yang tadi itu, Eunhyuk mantan kekasihmu, bukan? Kau sedang memikirkannya? Saat di pesta tadi, begitu melihat laki-laki itu kau langsung menggenggam tanganku erat sekali hingga membuatku kesakitan"

Sehun memajukan bibirnya, jarinya membuat pola tidak beraturan di dada Donghae. Sehun sedang merajuk sekarang, ia tidak suka melihat reaksi Donghae saat melihat mantan kekasihnya. Bagaimanapun, Eunhyuk hanyalah masa lalunya dan Sehun adalah masa depannya.

"Sudah malam. Aku antar kau pulang, ya?"

Donghae bangkit dari kasur, otomatis Sehun ikut bangun dan duduk disampingnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengijinkan aku tinggal bersamamu saja?"

"Saat kita menikah nanti, tentu kita akan tinggal bersama"

.

.

Seminggu setelah pesta pertunangannya, Donghae kembali bertemu dengan Eunhyuk di restoran Taco langganan mereka berdua. Donghae tidak menyangka bisa bertemu dengan Eunhyuk disini, berkali-kali Donghae datang kemari—setelah mereka putus— dan baru kali ini mereka kebetulan bertemu seperti ini. Donghae memperhatikan gerak-gerik Eunhyuk yang tampak bingung memilih menu. Donghae tersenyum tipis, Eunhyuk mungkin tidak tahu nama Taco yang biasa ia makan karena biasanya Donghae yang membelikan untuknya.

"_Double spicy chicken taco_, dua"

Donghae memberikan senyum termanisnya pada Eunhyuk, saat laki-laki manis itu menatapnya terkejut.

"Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Makan siang. Kau lupa? Kantorku ada di dekat sini"

"Oh..."

"Ini, milikmu"

Donghae menyerahkan sebungkus Taco yang ia pesan tadi pada Eunhyuk.

"Taco yang biasa aku belikan untukmu dan yang biasa kau makan adalah _Double spicy chicken_, ingat itu"

"Terima kasih"

"Bisa temani aku makan sebentar? Sehun tidak bisa datang karena ada mata kuliah tambahan. Dan kau tahu sendiri, bukan? Aku tidak bisa makan sendiri"

Eunhyuk tidak menjawabnya, ia hanya mengangguk kecil.

Senyum Donghae kembali mengembang ketika Eunhyuk menyetujui permintaannya. Donghae dan Eunhyuk duduk di meja paling ujung dekat jendela, tidak ada obrolan berarti diantara keduanya, mereka hanya sibuk dengan makanan masing-masing hingga akhirnya Donghae memutuskan untuk buka suara.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu dan Siwon? Aku dengar dari Sungmin, katanya kau dan dia berpacaran. Tapi, kemarin aku melihatnya datang ke pesta bersama Kibum"

Eunhyuk tersedak begitu mendengar pertanyaan Donghae. Setelah lama tidak bertemu, Donghae langsung melontarkan pertanyaan yang lumayan pribadi pada Eunhyuk.

"Makanlah pelan-pelan"

"Aku masih banyak pekerjaan, aku pergi duluan. Ah, terima kasih untuk Taconya"

Eunhyuk seperti enggan memberikan jawaban untuk pertanyaan Donghae yang satu itu. Eunhyuk bergegas pergi setelah Donghae bertanya soal hubungannya dengan Siwon, Eunhyuk tidak mau Donghae tahu bahwa dirinya telah di buang dan dicampakan oleh Siwon.

"Apa kau mencintai laki-laki itu?"

Eunhyuk kembali berbalik dan menanyakan hal yang membuat Donghae bingung.

"Maksudmu, Oh Sehun? Ya, tentu saja. Terakhir kali, kau menyuruhku untuk melupakanmu dan aku sedang melakukannya sekarang. Bukankah aku pernah bilang padamu? Aku akan selalu menuruti perintahmu"

Sebelum sempat Donghae bertanya soal mengapa Eunhyuk bertanya demikian, Eunhyuk langsung meninggalkan tempat itu dan jika Donghae tidak salah lihat, Eunhyuk menangis?

_Kenapa?_

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**ooODEOoo**

* * *

**Cepet yah updatenya? hahahah ini ngetik cuma tiga jam, edit langsung publish jd mungkin ada typo tertinggal maaf ya ^^**

**BIG THANKS UNTUK SEMUA YANG SUDAH REVIEW~ ! ^^ maaf gak bisa di sebutin satu-satu ini msh di kantor jd buru-buru ^^ janji di chapter depan akan ada balasan review dan thanks to~ hahahahahah**

**ini adalah Donghae side, chapter depan Eunhyuk side...pokoknya saya disini berusaha menunjukan perasaan masing2 di setiap chapternya ^^**

**mungkin akan saya buat 4 atau 5 chapter saja...jadi ditunggu kelanjutannya ya ^^ mau happy ending apa sad ending nih? wkwkwkwk terserah kalian. tp kl untuk konflik saya sengaja gak berat-berat biar gak kaya sinetron yah...hahahahah ^^;**

**review lagi ya? biar makin kilat updatenya. mau sad ending apa happy ending? ^^**

**.**

**.**

**With Love,**

**Milkyta Lee**


	4. FORGIVE ME

**CAN'T LET YOU GO (HAEHYUK)  
**

******Main Cast:**** Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae**_**  
**_

******Genre:** Romance, Hurt  


** WARNING!**

**BOYS LOVE**

**THE STORY IS MINE**

**Typo may applied, don't be silent reader please, NOT ALLOWED TO COPY PASTE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION ^^**

**TIDAK MENERIMA BASH DAN KAWAN-KAWANNYA. KRITIK DAN SARAN SANGAT DIBUTUHKAN.**

**THANKYOU ^^**

* * *

**.**

**.**

_**Though we breakup now, though you turn around for now, I trust that you'll come back again  
**_**.**

**.**

* * *

Eunhyuk berjalan gontai memasuki apartemennya dengan sebungkus Taco di tangannya. Saat mengobrol dengan Donghae tadi, ia tidak sempat menghabiskan Taconya dan terburu-buru pergi karena menghindari pertanyaan Donghae. Eunhyuk menghentikan langkahnya ketika sampai di dapur, dari sana ia bisa melihat sosok Siwon sedang duduk di sofa merah maroonnya sambil melipat kedua kakinya. Eunhyuk sempat terkejut mendapati Siwon ada di apartemen mereka, karena sudah dua bulan Siwon tidak pulang. Eunhyuk pikir, Siwon tidak akan pulang selamanya, tapi tiba-tiba dia sudah ada disini dengan wajah datar dan pose sempurnanya.

"Mau apa kau kemari?"

Siwon berdecih mendengar pertanyaan Eunhyuk yang menurutnya tidak masuk akal itu.

"Mau apa? Jangan konyol! Ini apartemenku, aku membelinya dengan uangku. Jadi, aku bebas melakukan apapun di apartemenku"

Kata-kata Eunhyuk tertahan ditenggorokannya, ketika Siwon mulai membahas soal uang. Memang benar, apartemen ini milik Siwon, dulu Eunhyuk meninggalkan apartemen Donghae dan memutuskan tinggal bersama Siwon di apartemen ini.

"Aku ingin kau pergi dari sini besok pagi. Kemasi semua barangmu, aku tidak mau melihat ada bekas dirimu yang tertinggal disini"

Suara Eunhyuk mulai bergetar. "Kenapa?"

"Kenapa?" Siwon membeo, ia sedang merendahkan Eunhyuk sekarang. "Kibum memutuskan untuk tinggal bersamaku, ia akan menjual apartemennya dan tinggal disini bersamaku"

"Lalu, aku bagaimana?"

Siwon memutar bola matanya, bosan. "Aku tidak tahu dan aku tidak peduli! Kau mau tinggal dimana, itu bukan urusanku lagi. Terserah, kau mau mengemis cinta Lee Donghae lagi agar kau bisa tinggal bersamanya kembali atau menjual tubuhmu pada laki-laki hidung belang untuk mendapatkan sebuah apartemen baru, aku tidak peduli. Yang jelas, cepat tinggalkan apartemenku secepatnya! Aku tidak mau melihatmu lagi!"

Setelah berkata demikian, Siwon melenggang pergi tanpa menatap Eunhyuk sedikitpun. Siwon benar-benar menganggap Eunhyuk sampah sekarang, Eunhyuk sudah tidak ada harganya lagi di mata Siwon. Begitu Siwon menutup pintu apartemennya, tubuh Eunhyuk merosot ke lantai, airmata yang sejak tadi ia tahan akhirnya tumpah membasahi kedua pipinya. Sakit, rasanya sakit sekali.

.

.

Eunhyuk melipat pakaiannya dengan lesu, airmatanya tidak berhenti mengalir sejak tadi. Di saat seperti ini ia teringat pada Donghae yang selalu memperlakukannya dengan istimewa, selalu menyanjungnya dengan kalimat-kalimat manis. Eunhyuk merindukan semua kalimat Donghae juga perlakuan manisnya, kebahagiaan yang Siwon tawarkan dulu tidak sebanding dengan kebahagiaan yang Donghae berikan pada Eunhyuk selama lima belas tahun bersama.

Sekarang, Siwon membuangnya, bahkan Siwon mengusir Eunhyuk dari tempat tinggalnya. Eunhyuk tidak tahu harus pergi kemana, ia tidak mungkin pulang ke rumah orang tuanya di Gwangju karena pekerjaannya di Seoul tidak bisa ditinggalkan begitu saja. Tapi Eunhyuk juga tidak punya tujuan lain selain rumah orang tuanya di Gwangju. Meski tidak tahu harus pergi kemana, Eunhyuk tetap menggeret kopernya pergi dari apartemen Siwon. Sebenarnya, Eunhyuk berencana ke tempat Donghae untuk membicarakan masalah ini. Eunhyuk tidak berencana mengiba pada Donghae untuk menampungnya kembali, Eunhyuk hanya ingin minta maaf pada Donghae sebelum pergi meninggalkan Seoul. Setidaknya, Eunhyuk ingin meninggalkan Seoul tanpa beban. Katakanlah Eunhyuk tidak tahu malu dan sedang menjilat ludahnya sendiri, karena memang begitulah kenyataannya. Dulu, Eunhyuk meninggalkan Donghae begitu saja, menyia-nyiakan kasih sayang tulusnya dan menyuruhnya untuk melupakan Eunhyuk, bahkan Eunhyuk mengatakan dengan tegas bahwa dirinya bisa hidup meski tanpa Donghae. Dan sekarang? Eunhyuk justru minta maaf pada Donghae dan ingin mengakui bahwa Eunhyuk tidak bisa hidup tanpa Donghae.

.

.

Sudah hampir tiga jam Eunhyuk berdiri di depan pintu apartemen Donghae, tapi Donghae belum juga pulang. Eunhyuk tidak bisa masuk ke dalam karena Donghae sudah mengganti _password_ pintu apartemennya, terpaksa Eunhyuk menunggu di luar seperti sekarang ini. Eunhyuk melirik jam tangannya, sudah pukul sepuluh lewat, tapi Donghae masih belum menunjukan dirinya.

_Mungkin dia sedang bersama laki-laki itu..._

Kakinya sudah mulai lelah berdiri selama tiga jam, Eunhyuk memutuskan untuk duduk di lantai sambil memeluk kedua lututnya. Rasa lelah karena menangis membuatnya mengantuk, dan akhirnya Eunhyuk jatuh tertidur dengan posisi memeluk lutut.

"Eunhyuk, kau sedang apa disini?"

Tidak lama setelah Eunhyuk terlelap, seseorang mengguncang bahunya pelan. Eunhyuk terbangun, ia mendongakan kepalanya dan melihat Donghae sedang memandanginya heran. Eunhyuk langsung berdiri dan merapikan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan.

"Kau pulang? Aku menunggumu"

"Menungguku? Kenapa?"

Eunhyuk menelan ludah, tiba-tiba saja ia kesulitan bicara. "Itu—bisa kita bicara di dalam?"

"Oh, masuklah"

Donghae mempersilahkan Eunhyuk masuk setelah menekan _password_ pintu apartemennya.

.

.

"Jadi, apa yang membuatmu membawa koper besar itu dan menungguku sampai tiga jam di luar?" Donghae bertanya sambil menyerahkan segelas teh hangat untuk Eunhyuk.

"Terima kasih. Sehun belum pulang?"

Donghae menggeleng. "Sehun tidak tinggal bersamaku"

"Kenapa? Maaf, aku lancang menanyakan hal seperti itu padamu"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya belum siap tinggal bersamanya, lagi pula dia masih terlalu muda untuk tinggal bersamaku. Orang tuanya mungkin akan mencemaskannya. Hei, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku"

"Oh, itu—Sebenarnya, aku kemari karena mau pamitan. Itu—aku—kemari bukan untuk maksud tertentu. Maksudku, aku kemari hanya ingin—"

Dahi Donghae berkerut, ia benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang sedang dibicarakan Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk bicara gelagapan dan berbelit-belit, membuat Donghae kesulitan mencerna setiap kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Eunhyuk.

"Bicara pelan-pelan saja"

"Begini...pertama, aku mau mengucapkan selamat atas pertunanganmu. Aku baru sadar, aku belum sempat mengucapkan selamat padamu. Dan, sebenarnya—aku mau meminta maaf padamu sebelum aku pergi"

"Pergi? Kau mau pergi? Kemana?"

Eunhyuk menelan ludah lalu berdeham sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya, kemudian ia menghembuskan napasnya perlahan sambil berusaha tetap tersenyum, menahan airmatanya.

"Aku mau pulang ke Gwangju. Aku minta maaf, karena dulu pernah menyakitimu dengan kejamnya. Aku tidak tahu seberapa besar rasa bencimu padaku, tapi kau masih mau menyapaku seramah ini, bahkan kau masih menerimaku masuk ke dalam rumahmu. Aku tahu, kau pasti sudah muak melihat wajahku. Tapi—aku mohon, maafkan aku. Aku tidak mau pergi tanpa maaf darimu, sebelum benar-benar berpisah, aku ingin kau memaafkanku—"

Donghae menundukan kepalanya. "Tidak..."

"Aku—aku tahu ini egois. Tapi—aku—aku mohon maafkan aku"

Kalimat Eunhyuk tersendat-sendat karena menahan tangis. Sebisa mungkin, Eunhyuk tetap memasang senyumnya agar tidak terlihat menyedihkan di mata Donghae.

"Tidak, kau tidak perlu meminta maaf, karena aku sudah memaafkanmu sejak lama. Aku juga tidak membencimu karena—karena aku tidak bisa membencimu"

Airmata Eunhyuk berkumpul di pelupuk matanya, airmatanya sudah akan jatuh tapi Eunhyuk masih tetap tersenyum.

"Baguslah kalau begitu, sekarang aku bisa meninggalkan Seoul tanpa meninggalkan musuh. Kalau begitu, aku pamit. Sampai jumpa lagi"

"Tunggu sebentar!"

Eunhyuk menghentikan langkahnya, namun tidak membalikan badan. Eunhyuk tidak mau Donghae melihat airmatanya.

"Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu di rumah sakit? Bagaimana dengan Siwon? Apa yang terjadi pada kalian? Kau meninggalkannya?"

Eunhyuk tersenyum getir. "Ya, aku meninggalkannya. Aku sudah bosan padanya, maka dari itu aku pergi darinya. Masalah pekerjaanku, aku mengundurkan diri dari rumah sakit karena aku tidak ingin melihat Siwon lagi"

Jeda sesaat, baik Donghae maupun Eunhyuk tidak ada yang mengeluarkan kalimat selanjutnya.

"Jika tidak ada pertanyaan lagi, aku pamit pergi"

_Maaf, aku berbohong lagi padamu..._

.

.

Pagi-pagi sekali, Eunhyuk sudah bangun dan membereskan barang-barangnya. Setelah _check out_ dari hotel tempatnya menginap semalam, Eunhyuk langsung memanggil taksi untuk mengantarnya ke bandara. Sebelum itu, Eunhyuk mengabari Sungmin dan Kyuhyun soal kepergiannya lewat pesan singkat. Eunhyuk tidak sanggup jika harus menelepon dan mendengar suara Sungmin, jika Eunhyuk melakukannya, mungkin Eunhyuk akan berakhir dengan menangis tersedu-sedu bersama sahabat karibnya itu. Sudah cukup Sungmin menangis bersamanya, Eunhyuk tidak mau membuat Sungmin cemas dan menangis bersamanya lagi.

Sesampainya di bandara, perasaan Eunhyuk menjadi gelisah. Eunhyuk selalu melirik ke pintu masuk seolah menunggu seseorang datang untuknya. Konyol memang, tapi Eunhyuk berharap ada sosok Donghae disana sedang berusaha mengejarnya. Eunhyuk tersenyum pahit, saat menyadari apa yang ia bayangkan tidak mungkin jadi kenyataan. Eunhyuk malah terlihat seperti orang bodoh, karena terus-menerus melirik ke pintu masuk. Sampai kapanpun, Donghae tidak akan pernah datang untuknya lagi, karena sudah ada Sehun yang mengisi hidup Donghae sekarang.

Beberapa menit sebelum Eunhyuk masuk ke pesawat, ia kembali melirik pintu masuk. Setelah yakin tidak ada orang disana, Eunhyuk menyerahkan tiketnya pada petugas lalu masuk ke pesawat dengan senyum getir.

_Aku tahu, kau tidak akan pernah datang untukku lagi._

_._

_._

* * *

**ooODEOoo**

* * *

"Donghae! Kau tahu soal kepergian Eunhyuk? Maaf, aku tahu ini bukan urusanmu lagi. Tapi, Eunhyuk pergi begitu saja setelah Siwon mengusirnya. Kau tahu kemana dia pergi? Aku takut sekali dia berbuat nekat, pesan singkat yang dia kirim untukku sungguh aneh!"

Donghae menggosok matanya malas, ini masih jam delapan pagi dan Sungmin langsung menghujaninya dengan berbagai pertanyaan. Kesadaran Donghae bahkan belum sepenuhnya berkumpul, Donghae juga belum sempat ke kamar mandi untuk sekedar mencuci muka dan gosok gigi karena Sungmin menggedor pintu apartemennya dengan brutal, jika dibiarkan lebih lama lagi, mungkin Sungmin akan mendobrak pintu apartemennya itu.

_Tunggu, pergi setelah Siwon mengusirnya?_

Kesadaran Donghae langsung terkumpul setelah mencoba mencerna kalimat Sungmin.

"Apa? Siwon mengusirnya?"

Sungmin mendengus. "Kau tidak tahu? Siwon mencampakan Eunhyuk! Si brengsek itu hanya menjadikan Eunhyuk sebagai mainannya, budak seksnya yang bisa ia buang kapan saja! Dan kemarin malam, Siwon mengusir Eunhyuk dari apartemennya. Aku tidak tahu jelasnya seperti apa, tapi itulah yang Eunhyuk katakan di pesan singkatnya. Aku benar-benar mencemaskannya, semalam Eunhyuk menginap dimana? Apakah dia baik-baik saja? Apakah dia makan dengan benar? Ah! Semua ini benar-benar membuatku gila!"

"Sungmin, bisa kau jelaskan padaku pelan-pelan? Aku tidak mengerti"

Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya menuju sofa ruang tengah Donghae, seolah ini adalah rumahnya sendiri.

"Aku lelah menjelaskan sambil berdiri di depan pintu, jadi biarkan aku duduk disini. Dan, bisakah kau mengambilkan segelas air untukku?"

Sungmin menghelas napas napas. "Ya Tuhan, tidak seharusnya aku bermulut besar begini, tapi apa boleh buat. Kau harus tahu yang sebenarnya"

Sungmin meneguk jus jeruk yang Donghae suguhkan untuknya sekali teguk, sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Siwon, laki-laki brengsek itu hanya menjadikan Eunhyuk sebagai mainan. Dia merayu Eunhyuk untuk menjadi kekasihnya dan memaksa Eunhyuk untuk meninggalkanmu dengan iming-iming kebahagiaan, kau tahu bukan? Eunhyuk selalu menginginkan hubungan yang panas. Maksudku, dia ingin hubungan yang lebih dewasa, bukan sekedar sentuhan lembut. Dan di saat Eunhyuk merasa jenuh dengan hubungan kalian, Siwon datang menawarkan apa yang Eunhyuk inginkan"

Donghae mendesah pelan. Kepalanya berdenyut-denyut sakit. "Lanjutkan"

"Setelah Siwon mendapatkan apa yang dia mau dan cukup bersenang-senang dengan tubuh Eunhyuk, Siwon meninggalkan Eunhyuk begitu saja dan kembali pada Kibum. Begitu di campakan oleh Siwon, Eunhyuk sangat terpukul. Dia menyesal telah meninggalkanmu dan menyia-nyiakan kasih sayangmu, dan apakah kau tahu? Dia selalu menyiksa dirinya sendiri dengan tidak makan karena merasa bersalah padamu. Perlahan dia mulai menyadari, bahwa kau sudah menjadi bagian hidupnya dan Eunhyuk tidak bisa hidup dengan benar jika tanpamu. Dia hidup seperti orang lain setelah kau tidak disampingnya lagi. Aku mohon padamu, bantu sahabatku menemukan dirinya kembali. Eunhyuk masih sangat mencintaimu"

Donghae masih belum bersuara dan mengeluarkan komentarnya terhadap penjelasan Sungmin, ia masih mencoba mencerna kalimat Sungmin.

_Bukankah semalam dia bilang, dialah yang meninggalkan Siwon?_

"Jadi, dia campakan oleh Siwon? Itukah sebabnya sorot matanya berubah menjadi sendu dan penuh kesedihan? Itukah sebabnya dia menangis ketika aku menanyakan soal hubungan mereka? Itukah sebabnya dia pergi ke Gwangju?"

Melihat perubahan ekspresi Donghae, Sungmin menepuk-nepuk pelan pundak Donghae.

"Mungkin tidak seharusnya aku mengatakan hal ini. Tapi, seandainya Siwon tidak pernah merayu Eunhyuk, seandainya Eunhyuk bersabar sedikit lagi, mungkin hubungan kalian tidak akan seperti ini. Aku bukannya menyuruhmu meninggalkan Sehun demi Eunhyuk, tapi pikirkanlah sekali lagi. Hidup Eunhyuk mungkin akan hancur jika kau benar-benar melepaskannya"

Donghae berdecih, kemudian ia melepaskan rangkulan Sungmin dengan kasar. "Apa kau tidak merasa pernyataanmu barusan itu egois? Eunhyuk yang meninggalkanku, dia sendiri yang membuat dirinya hancur, dia sendiri yang menolak untuk kulindungi, dia sendiri yang memilih Siwon! Kenapa aku harus meninggalkan Sehun demi laki-laki yang sudah menyakitiku? Kenapa? Beri aku sebuah alasan!"

Donghae terisak, tidak seharusnya Donghae begini. Tapi airmatanya tumpah begitu saja tanpa bisa ia kontrol.

"Karena kau sudah bersumpah padanya akan menuruti semua perintahnya. Dan jangan lupa, Eunhyuk adalah bagian hidupmu, begitupun sebaliknya. Dan jauh di dalam lubuk hati kalian, aku yakin kalian masih saling mencintai dan saling membutuhkan!"

.

.

Donghae mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar. Sungmin sudah pergi sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu, tapi pernyataannya terus terngiang-ngiang ditelinganya.

_Saling membutuhkan?_

Ya, memang benar. Donghae memang selalu membutuhkan Eunhyuk yang selalu memilihkan dasi untuknya sebelum berangkat kerja, membutuhkan Eunhyuk yang selalu memasak sarapan untuknya, membutuhkan Eunhyuk untuk menemaninya makan, membutuhkan senyum Eunhyuk saat ia lelah sepulang kerja. Donghae akui, Eunhyuk memang lebih baik dari Sehun dalam hal mengurusi hidupnya. Apa yang biasa Eunhyuk lakukan dulu, tidak pernah Sehun lakukan. Sehun lebih suka bermain dengan teman-teman kuliahnya daripada menemaninya makan siang, Sehun lebih suka berbelanja bersama teman-temannya daripada menunggu Donghae pulang kerja.

Tapi, Donghae tidak membutuhkan semua itu lagi saat Eunhyuk memutuskan untuk meninggalkannya. Donghae sudah berusaha membiasakan diri untuk melakukan semuanya sendiri meski kerap kali ia memanggil nama Eunhyuk tanpa disadarinya.

Donghae memang tidak membenci Eunhyuk, tapi bukan berarti Donghae harus meninggalkan Sehun karena alasan 'masih saling mencintai'. Bukankah itu tidak terlalu egois? Kenapa Donghae harus memikirkan bagaimana perasaan Eunhyuk di saat Sehun—yang sekarang menjadi kekasihnya—mungkin merasa tersakiti. Kenapa Donghae harus mencemaskan Eunhyuk? Di saat Eunhyuk tidak mencemaskannya sama sekali saat dia meninggalkan Donghae dulu. Konyol sekali, jika sekarang Donghae harus mengejar laki-laki yang sudah mencampakannya.

_Memang aku bodoh?_

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**ooODEOoo**

* * *

**BIG THANKS TO:**

**tarrrrraaaa, tutup botol, yesung wife, Bluerissing, WONHAESUNG LOVE, mizukhy yank eny, Polarise437, mrs Lee na, Zhouhee1015, ranigaem1, HAEHYUK IS REAL, ukeHyuk line, hyukmilee, isroie106, han, lee minji elf, LauraRose14, boojoongie, dan para guest juga yg memfavorite dan follow ^^  
**

**.**

**.**

**untuk ****Zhouhee1015**, maaf ya kl gak dapet feel sm Sehun T_T saya gak ada kepikiran cast lain~ abis di kepala saya cuma ada HaeHyuk...gimana dong? *di sepak* hahahah lagi, kan bagus kl gak dapet feel ._. biar feelnya cuma ke HaeHyuk aja...hihihi makasih ya sayang selalu hadir di kotak review ^^

**untuk HAEHYUK IS REAL, sayangku~~ kamu kl review selalu panjang bikin saya seneng dan semangat lanjutin fanfic ini makasih ya ^^ *big hug***

**untuk ranigaem1, ih seneng selalu liat kamu review di semua fanfic saya *kecup* makasih ya sayang ^^**

**NAH DAN UNTUK SEMUA YANG SELALU REVIEW SAYA SELALU UCAPKAN BANYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKK TERIMAKASIH ^^ *peluk satu2* kkk ^^**

******oh iya, karena banyak yg minta happy ending saya akan mengikuti kemauan kalian ^^ chapter depan insya allah end. maaf kl ada typo yah~ ^^  
**

******chapter ini ternyata aku buat 2 side ^^ setelah tanda ooODEOoo itu donghae side ya ^^ semoga gak bingung hehehe. untuk chapter depan jg kemungkinan saya buat 2 side lg biar cepet kelar ya, lagian kan chapter depan rencana end kkkk ^^  
**

******ah, pemberitahuan lagi~ mungkin chapter akhir akan agak lama updatenya...soalnya saya hrs siap-siap utk wedding kakak perempuan saya~ kebetulan saya jd pager betisnya *eh ._. jd gak bisa pegang laptop dan ngetik fanfic ^^**

******sekian pidato dari saya, semoga kalian suka sama ceritanya, semoga cerita ini gak makin aneh *kaya yg nulisnya* =_= LAST...REVIEW LAGI YA? ^^ maksih kawan2~~ ^^ LOVE YOU ALL! ^^**

******.**

******.**

******With Love,**

******Milkyta Lee**


	5. STILL YOU

**CAN'T LET YOU GO (HAEHYUK)  
**

******Main Cast:**** Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae**_**  
**_

******Genre:** Romance, Hurt  


** WARNING!**

**BOYS LOVE**

**THE STORY IS MINE**

**Typo may applied, don't be silent reader please, NOT ALLOWED TO COPY PASTE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION ^^**

**TIDAK MENERIMA BASH DAN KAWAN-KAWANNYA. KRITIK DAN SARAN SANGAT DIBUTUHKAN, GUNAKAN BAHASA YANG SOPAN.**

**THANKYOU ^^**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**_Because my love is still too immature, I can't let you go peacefully. Will you come back to me if I shout and cry like a child?_**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Sudah enam bulan Eunhyuk meninggalkan Seoul dan tinggal di Gwangju bersama orangtuanya. Selama itu pula Eunhyuk tidak berhenti memikirkan Donghae. Eunhyuk mendesah berat sambil memandangi langit gelap yang bertaburan bintang, kebiasaan barunya selama enam bulan terakhir ini. Tiba-tiba saja, Eunhyuk merindukan hiruk pikuk kota Seoul dan merindukan celotehan Sungmin ketika membicarakan hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun. Selama enam bulan ini, Sungmin jarang sekali menghubunginya. Kabar terakhir yang Eunhyuk dengar tentang Sungmin adalah tentang pernikahannya yang di gelar Januari lalu. Sungmin mengabarinya lewat telepon, dia meminta Eunhyuk agar datang di pernikahannya. Namun karena alasan tertentu, Eunhyuk tidak bisa pulang ke Seoul. Mungkin lebih tepatnya, Eunhyuk belum bisa kembali ke Seoul dan kembali mengingat semua kenangan yang terjadi disana.

Eunhyuk memandangi ponselnya, berharap seseorang yang ia pikirkan selama enam bulan terakhir ini meneleponnya atau setidaknya memberinya pesan singkat. Hanya sebuah harapan kosong. Eunhyuk tahu betul soal itu, meskipun Donghae bilang dia tidak membenci Eunhyuk, tapi setidaknya Donghae pasti pernah marah dan ingin membenci Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk memeluk kedua lututnya, lalu menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya. Untuk kesekian kalinya, Eunhyuk menangis dan menyesal. Eunhyuk ingin kembali ke masa lalu dimana hanya ada dirinya dan Donghae yang selalu tersenyum bahagia. Eunhyuk ingin melihat senyum Donghae sekali lagi, Eunhyuk ingin merasakan sentuhan lembut Donghae sekali lagi. Setidaknya, sebelum benar-benar berpisah, Eunhyuk ingin melihat senyum Donghae untuk terakhir kalinya.

_Setelah kau menikahi laki-laki itu, aku akan benar-benar kehilanganmu. Sebelum semua itu terjadi, aku ingin melihat senyummu untuk terakhir kalinya, Lee Donghae..._

.

.

Eunhyuk terbangun buru-buru setelah mendengar ponselnya berdering. Lagi-lagi, Eunhyuk ketiduran di dekat jendela kamarnya dalam keadaan duduk memeluk lutut. Setelah menggeliatkan badannya, Eunhyuk mengangkat panggilan teleponnya.

"Ada apa?"

Jeda sesaat, tidak ada jawaban dari seseorang di ujung sana. Hanya samar-samar terdengar suara isakan yang entah milik siapa.

"Kyuhyun?"

"Eunhyuk, Sungmin—dia—aku—"

"Kyuhyun! Jangan menakutiku, kenapa kau menangis? Ada apa dengan Sungmin?"

Mendengar suara Kyuhyun yang terisak, Eunhyuk panik bukan main. Kyuhyun bukan tipe orang yang mudah menangis, jika dia menangis itu artinya sesuatu yang benar-benar gawat sedang terjadi disana.

"Sungmin sakit, sudah sebulan dia terbaring di rumah sakit"

"Sakit? Sudah sebulan? Kenapa baru memberitahu aku sekarang?"

Eunhyuk meninggikan nada suaranya. Bukan semata-mata karena emosi, tapi Eunhyuk benar-benar mengkhawatirkan keadaan Sungmin. Pantas saja Sungmin tidak pernah menelponnya lagi, ternyata dia sakit.

"Karena Sungmin melarangku! Dia bilang, kau tidak datang di hari pernikahannya, jadi mungkin kau juga tidak akan pulang ke Seoul meskipun Sungmin sakit atau mati!"

Suara Kyuhyun di sebrang sana tidak kalah tinggi, membuat Eunhyuk tertohok karena kalimatnya barusan. Eunhyuk tidak bermaksud mengabaikan Sungmin, hanya saja keadaannya sekarang tidak memungkinkannya untuk pulang ke Seoul. Sakit hati Eunhyuk belum pulih sepenuhnya, jadi bagaimana bisa Eunhyuk kembali ke tempat yang menyebabkan semua rasa sakitnya?

"Aku—"

"Jika kau tidak mau pulang dan menjenguknya, itu tidak masalah. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu, karena aku tahu kalian sahabat baik"

"Kyuhyun, tunggu—aku—"

Terlambat, Kyuhyun sudah menutup sambungan teleponnya terlebih dahulu. Eunhyuk menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, kemudian ia menangis lagi. Eunhyuk merasa jadi orang jahat, ia merasa sangat egois dan tidak memikirkan bagaimana perasaan Sungmin. Sungmin selalu ada kapan pun Eunhyuk membutuhkannya, bahkan saat Eunhyuk dicampakan oleh Siwon, Sungmin ikut menangis bersamanya. Merasakan sakit yang sama dengan Eunhyuk. Dan sekarang, saat Sungmin—mungkin—benar-benar membutuhkannya, Eunhyuk malah tidak ada disampingnya dan sibuk memikirkan diri sendiri.

_Sungmin, aku harus bagaimana?_

.

.

Eunhyuk masih menimbang-nimbang pagi itu, apakah harus kembali ke Seoul atau hanya menelpon Sungmin saja untuk memastikan keadaannya. Tapi, ibunya terus-menerus mendesaknya agar kembali ke Seoul dan menemani Sungmin disana. Akhirnya karena desakan yang terus-menerus dari ibunya, Eunhyuk memutuskan untuk kembali ke Seoul. Eunhyuk sudah tidak bisa berpikir jernih, dipikirannya hanya ada Sungmin. Eunhyuk tidak henti-hentinya menelepon Kyuhyun untuk sekedar menanyakan keadaan Sungmin, namun Kyuhyun tidak pernah mengangkat teleponnya dan malah memberinya alamat rumah sakit dimana Sungmin di rawat melalui pesan singkat.

Eunhyuk hanya bisa mengumpat ketika melihat alamat yang tertera di layar ponselnya. Bagaimana tidak? Sungmin di rawat di rumah sakit dimana Eunhyuk bekerja dulu. Dan tentu saja, disana ada Choi Siwon.

_Memangnya rumah sakit di Seoul hanya ada satu? Kenapa harus disana?_

Setelah menempuh perjalanan kurang lebih satu jam dari Gwangju ke Seoul, Eunhyuk langsung menggeret kopernya dan memanggil taksi tergesa-gesa. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumah sakit, Eunhyuk terus menggerutu dalam hati, ia gusar dan tiba-tiba emosi ketika mengingat wajah brengsek Siwon. Eunhyuk benar-benar tidak mau melihat Siwon lagi, sudah cukup Siwon menyakitinya dengan kata-kata kasar waktu itu.

Eunhyuk menghela napas panjang begitu taksi yang ditumpanginya berhenti di depan sebuah bangunan mewah, matanya memandangi pintu masuk yang tampak ramai dan tangan kurusnya menggeret koper besarnya dengan malas.

_Haruskah? Haruskah aku masuk?_

"Sedang apa disini? Kenapa tidak masuk?"

Eunhyuk terperanjat kaget karena seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul dibelakangnya. Matanya langsung membelalak begitu mendapati sosok Donghae sedang memandanginya dingin.

"Aku—kau—kenapa? Kenapa kau disini?"

"Oh, kau lupa? Sungmin juga temanku"

Eunhyuk menelan ludahnya susah payah, jantungnya berdetak tidak tenang. Sudah enam bulan tidak bertemu tapi reaksi Donghae hanya datar dan biasa saja. Seolah tidak ada yang terjadi di antara mereka.

"Ayo masuk"

Tangan Donghae mengambil alih koper Eunhyuk tanpa di perintah, dan Eunhyuk langsung gelagapan tidak tahu mau bicara apa. Eunhyuk hanya bisa mengikuti langkah kaki Donghae yang berada beberapa langkah didepannya.

"Itu—aku bisa membawanya sendiri, kau tidak usah repot-repot—aku—"

"Cerewet!"

Eunhyuk tertohok. _Apa katanya? Cerewet?_ Selama lima belas tahun bersama, baru kali ini Donghae mengatainya cerewet bahkan tanpa memandangnya sedikit pun. Dan lihat ekspresinya itu, datar. Eunhyuk mendesah, baru enam bulan dia pergi dan perubahan Donghae sudah sedrastis ini.

"Apa? Kenapa diam? Ayo jalan"

.

.

* * *

**ooODEOoo**

* * *

Sudut bibir Donghae tertarik membentuk seringaian kecil, ketika melihat Eunhyuk sedang berdiri memandangi pintu masuk rumah sakit. Sesekali kaki kurus itu menghentak-hentak tanah, dan bibir tipisnya terus merapalkan umpatan. Donghae terkekeh melihat tingkah Eunhyuk, betapa Donghae merindukan sosok konyol itu. Donghae menghampiri Eunhyuk yang sedang sibuk melamun dan seperti dugaannya, Eunhyuk langsung terperanjat dan gelagapan ketika Donghae menyapanya.

_Lucu sekali..._

Donghae sengaja tidak memasang ekspresi apapun untuk memancing emosi Eunhyuk. Setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu, Donghae merindukan teriakan dan makian Eunhyuk. Benar, Donghae sekarang sedang mencoba menemukan Eunhyuk yang dulu. Eunhyuk yang selalu tersenyum ceria, selalu memerintahnya, selalu meminta segala sesuatu dengan manja, bahkan Donghae merindukan makian Eunhyuk padanya.

"_Lift_nya rusak, sepertinya kita harus naik tangga darurat"

Mata Eunhyuk melebar sempurna. "Tapi, kamar Sungmin ada di lantai 7"

"Terserah, aku mau lewat tangga darurat saja"

Donghae meninggalkan koper Eunhyuk dan melenggang pergi dengan wajah tidak berdosanya.

"Hei! Kau tega membiarkan aku membawa koper besar ini sambil menaiki tangga?"

Eunhyuk memelas, memasang wajah paling tidak berdaya. Berharap hati Donghae kembali tergerak dan mau membawakan kopernya lagi. Sementara itu Donghae hanya berdecih melihat wajah memelas Eunhyuk.

"Kenapa aku harus peduli padamu? Memangnya kau siapa?"

"HEI!"

"Hei? Namaku Lee Donghae, bukan Hei. Ingat itu"

Di saat seperti ini, berdebat tidak ada gunanya. Eunhyuk hanya bisa mendengus dan mau tidak mau ia harus mengikuti langkah kaki Donghae dengan terseok-seok. Jika tahu kejadiannya akan seperti ini, Eunhyuk tidak akan membawa koper besar dan mengisinya dengan begitu banyak barang.

Napas Eunhyuk tersengal-sengal. Tersisa 2 lantai lagi yang harus Eunhyuk lewati, kakinya sudah lemas dan tangannya seperti hampir patah karena harus terus mengangkat kopernya.

"Kau ini laki-laki apa bukan? Baru begini saja sudah kepayahan"

"Kau—!"

Dalam hati Donghae tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat wajah Eunhyuk yang merah padam karena menahan marah. Donghae yakin, setelah ini Eunhyuk akan meledak dan memakinya.

"Kau! Dasar laki-laki brengsek! Tidak tahu malu! Menyebalkan! Titisan setan! Pergi kau! Aku membencimu Lee Donghae! Setelah perjalanan jauh dari Gwangju ke Seoul, aku masih harus mencari taksi sendiri! Berjalan kaki menyeret-nyeret koper sialan ini, dan sekarang aku harus menaiki tangga darurat bersama laki-laki brengsek yang terus memancing emosiku! Aku lelah!"

Lihat? Dugaan Donghae benar lagi. Eunhyuk memakinya dengan berbagai sumpah serapah dan sekarang laki-laki kurus itu berjongkok sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, menangis. Donghae sudah mengenal Eunhyuk selama lima belas tahun, mudah baginya untuk menebak apa yang ada dipikiran Eunhyuk.

"Aku lelah, semalam aku tertidur dalam keadaan duduk, pagi-pagi aku mendengar kabar buruk tentang Sungmin. Belum sempat meluruskan badanku yang pegal, ibu dan ayah mendesakku untuk kembali ke Seoul, setelah sampai disini aku masih harus kesana kemari sendirian dengan koper sialan ini. Aku lelah sekali"

Eunhyuk terus berkeluh kesah di sela-sela isakannya. Dan Donghae hanya tersenyum menanggapi keluh kesah Eunhyuk.

Donghae ikut berjongkok, mensejajarkan tinggi badannya dengan Eunhyuk. "Bagaimana? Hidup tanpa aku sangat sulit, bukan? Seharusnya, dulu kau tidak mencampakan aku"

"Apa?"

"Hanya bercanda. Sudah jangan menangis lagi, aku akan membawakan koper sialanmu itu"

Donghae mengangkat koper Eunhyuk dengan tangan kiri dan tangan kanannya menggandeng tangan Eunhyuk yang masih sibuk menghisap ingusnya dan menghapus jejak airmata yang membasahi pipinya.

"Itu—tanganmu tidak perlu seperti ini, nanti—"

"Kalau kau masih banyak bicara, aku akan meninggalkanmu disini bersama koper sialanmu ini"

Dan bibir Eunhyuk langsung terkatup rapat mendengar ancaman Donghae.

.

.

Begitu sampai di ruang rawat Sungmin, Eunhyuk langsung menghambur ke pelukan Sungmin dan mengadukan semua kejadian yang ia alami hari ini pada Sungmin. Sementara Donghae hanya diam memperhatikan setiap kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Eunhyuk.

Reaksi Sungmin tidak begitu berlebihan ketika Eunhyuk menceritakan semua kejadian hari ini, tapi begitu sampai ke bagian 'tangga darurat' Sungmin langsung memberi Donghae tatapan maut. Sungmin bilang, _lift_ dekat pintu masuk memang rusak, tapi ada _lift_ di dekat apotik yang bisa di pakai. Donghae hanya tersenyum sambil menggaruk tengkuknya ketika Sungmin mengomelinya. Sebenarnya, Donghae tahu _lift_ di rumah sakit ini tidak hanya ada satu. Salahkan saja Eunhyuk begitu bodoh, mau saja Donghae tipu. Lagi pula Eunhyuk pernah bekerja di rumah sakit ini, seharusnya dia lebih tahu soal itu. Lalu, kenapa dia malah mengikuti Donghae ke tangga darurat? _Bodoh..._

"Kau mau tinggal dimana selama disini?"

Donghae langsung memasang telinga ketika Kyuhyun bertanya soal tempat tinggal pada Eunhyuk. Ini memang bagian dari rencananya dengan Kyuhyun. Bagaimana pun caranya, Kyuhyun harus berhasil membuat Eunhyuk bermalam di apartemen Donghae.

Kyuhyun melanjutkan. "Maaf, sebenarnya aku dan Sungmin ingin kau tinggal di apartemen kami untuk sementara waktu. Tapi, disana sudah ada Sungjin dan orang tua Sungmin. Kau tidak mungkin tinggal disana dan berdesak-desakan bersama mereka, bukan?"

Eunhyuk mendesah dan berusaha tersenyum. "Aku akan tinggal di hotel saja, kau tidak usah khawatir"

"Jangan, buang-buang uang! Kenapa kau tidak tinggal di tempat Donghae saja untuk sementara waktu? Apartemen Donghae cukup luas dan dia hanya tinggal sendirian"

Donghae menyeringai. _Bagus, Cho Kyuhyun..._

Eunhyuk melirik Donghae yang sedang memainkan ponselnya dengan ekor matanya. Raut wajah Donghae masih sama seperti tadi, datar dan terkesan tidak peduli.

"Kau sudah gila? Tunangannya bisa menguburku hidup-hidup!" bisik Eunhyuk sepelan mungkin, yang sayangnya masih dapat Donghae dengar.

"Hanya dua sampai tiga hari saja, sampai kau bisa menemukan apartemen baru"

"Aku tidak keberatan, _kok_" sahut Donghae sambil memasukan ponselnya ke dalam saku celananya. Kemudian, Donghae menghampiri Eunhyuk dan menatapnya tajam. "Asal, orang yang menumpang di rumahku tidak cerewet dan bisa memasak juga bisa mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah dengan baik"

Kyuhyun menepuk pundak Eunhyuk pelan. "Hanya dua sampai tiga hari. Setelah itu, aku akan mencarikan apartemen baru untukmu, aku janji"

Eunhyuk hanya bisa menghembuskan napasnya. "Baiklah"

.

.

Donghae menyuruh Eunhyuk masuk ke apartemennya dengan dingin, seolah Eunhyuk adalah pelayan baru di apartemennya. Donghae bahkan menyuruh Eunhyuk memilih kamar yang dia suka sendiri. Benar-benar tuan rumah yang arogan.

"Kalau kau sudah selesai membereskan barang-barangmu, cepat ke dapur dan memasak. Aku lapar sekali"

"Hei, bagaimana kalau tunanganmu tahu kau membawa laki-laki lain ke dalam rumahmu? Kau bisa di tendang olehnya"

Donghae berdecak kesal. "Aku bilang, aku tidak suka orang cerewet masuk ke dalam rumahku. Jangan banyak tanya dan cepat ke dapur!"

"Hei! Aku bukan pelayanmu!"

"Dan Hei! Namaku bukan Hei! Panggil namaku dengan benar atau kau ku tendang dari sini!"

"Kenapa kau jadi seperti ini? Donghae yang ku kenal dulu adalah orang yang manis dan hangat, yang selalu memperlakukan semua orang dengan lembut. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba jadi seperti ini? Ah, apa laki-laki itu yang merubahmu? Kau seperti ini karena Oh Sehun?"

Kesabaran Donghae habis sudah. Sejak tadi, Donghae sudah mencoba menahan emosinya saat Eunhyuk terus-menerus menyebut nama Sehun. Kali ini Donghae sudah tidak bisa bersabar lagi, ia menarik lengan Eunhyuk dan memojokannya di tembok.

"Jangan pernah sebut nama orang lain saat kita sedang berdua!"

"Kau—kenapa? Kenapa kau—jadi seperti ini?"

"Setelah semua yang terjadi pada kita berdua, kau masih mengharapkan Donghae yang dulu? Kenapa? Agar kau bisa meninggalkanku dengan mudah? Agar kau bisa mempermainkanku lagi, begitu?

Donghae menatap mata Eunhyuk dalam-dalam, cengkraman tangannya di lengan Eunhyuk mulai mengendur saat tatapan mereka bertemu, sorot mata Eunhyuk sarat akan kesedihan yang mendalam. Tanpa sadar, Donghae membawa Eunhyuk ke dalam pelukannya, menyalurkan semua kerinduan yang selama ini Donghae pendam. Donghae tidak bisa memungkirinya lagi, jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, Donghae terus meneriakan nama Eunhyuk dan terus merindukannya seperti orang gila.

"Aku begini karena kau! Kau yang membuatku jadi seperti ini! Kenapa kau baru datang sekarang? Kenapa kau meninggalkanku? Kenapa kau membuatku hancur dua kali? Kenapa kau suka sekali membuat perasaanku kacau? Kenapa kau menghilang dan membuatku merasa kosong? Kenapa? Jawab aku!"

"Kenapa—kenapa tiba-tiba jadi begini? Sebenarnya kau kenapa? Kau bertengkar dengan tunanganmu?"

Tangan Eunhyuk bergerak melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Donghae cemas, jemarinya menghapus jejak airmata di pipi Donghae.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Aku sendiri tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku, setiap kali aku ingin menyentuh Sehun lebih jauh, bayangan wajahmu selalu muncul dan membuatku mengurungkan niat untuk menyentuh Sehun. Setiap kali aku menciumnya aku selalu membayangkan kau lah yang sedang aku cium. Kau terus menyiksaku dengan selalu muncul dipikiranku! Seberapa keras pun aku mencoba menghapusmu, pada akhirnya aku tetap menyebut namamu di setiap mimpi-mimpiku"

Donghae kembali menarik Eunhyuk ke dalam pelukannya. "Jangan pergi lagi, kumohon"

.

.

* * *

**ooODEOoo**

* * *

Meskipun Eunhyuk tahu, yang sedang ia lakukan dengan Donghae sekarang ini adalah hal yang terlarang mengingat status Donghae yang sudah memiliki tunangan. Tapi, Eunhyuk tidak menolak ketika Donghae menariknya ke dalam sebuah pelukan hangat. Bahkan, ketika Donghae menyatukan bibir mereka, Eunhyuk sama sekali tidak berontak dan membalas lumatan bibir Donghae.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Eunhyuk merasa darahnya berdesir ketika Donghae menyentuhnya seperti ini. Eunhyuk memejamkan matanya, menikmati semua perlakuan Donghae padanya. Donghae menarik tubuh kurus Eunhyuk ke sofa tanpa melepaskan tautan bibir mereka dan membuat Eunhyuk terpaksa duduk di pangkuan Donghae. Eunhyuk mendorong bahu Donghae, menjauhkan dirinya dari bibir Donghae ketika tangan Donghae bergerak lebih jauh.

"Tunggu, bagaimana dengan tunanganmu?"

"Kau tidak melihatnya? Aku sudah tidak memakai cincin. Aku dan Sehun sepakat untuk membatalkan pertunangan ini dengan alasan Sehun masih terlalu muda untuk diikat, dan aku masih tidak bisa melepaskanmu pergi"

"Kenapa?"

"Cinta yang kau tanam di dalam hatiku terlalu dalam, aku tidak bisa membuangnya begitu saja. Meskipun aku terus mengajari diriku sendiri agar bisa membencimu, tapi aku tetap memikirkanmu. Semakin aku berusaha membencimu semakin besar pula rasa cintaku padamu"

Eunhyuk menggeleng. "Maksudku, kenapa sikapmu berubah?"

"Bukankah kau bilang, kau tidak suka laki-laki yang terlalu lugu? Aku melakukan semua ini untukmu. Dengar, aku bisa menjadi apapun yang kau inginkan. Jadi—kembalilah padaku"

"Tidak mungkin—maksudku—aku—Donghae, aku tidak bisa"

"Kenapa? Haruskah aku menangis dan memohon padamu? Haruskah aku berlutut agar kau mau kembali padaku?"

"Tidak! Bukan begitu maksudku—aku—Donghae—aku tidak pantas lagi untukmu. Kau tahu? Aku dan Siwon pernah—"

"Aku tidak peduli! Semua itu hanya masa lalu! Kembalilah padaku...aku mohon"

Pandangan mereka bertemu sekali lagi. Untuk sesaat, Eunhyuk merasa waktu sedang berhenti. Eunhyuk menatap mata teduh Donghae yang tampak begitu sendu. Jemarinya bergerak menyentuh lembut pipi Donghae.

"Aku—aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu, Lee Donghae. Maafkan aku yang terlambat menyadarinya, maafkan aku yang selalu memungkirinya, maafkan aku yang pernah menyia-nyiakan kasih sayangmu"

"Jadi, kau mau kembali padaku?"

Eunhyuk memutar bola matanya. "Menurutmu?"

"Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi? Kau tahu? Kau berat sekali!"

Eunhyuk menganga lebar. Bagaimana bisa Donghae membahas soal berat badannya di saat yang seperti ini? Eunhyuk bergerak turun dari pangkuan Donghae lalu menendangnya.

"Sialan!"

"Mau menikah denganku?"

"Apa?"

"Menikahlah denganku"

Donghae menyodorkan sebuah cincin pada Eunhyuk. Tanpa kotak dan tanpa kata-kata romantis. Seharusnya ini menjadi momen yang paling romantis dan mengharukan. Tapi, semua itu sudah tidak penting lagi bagi Donghae.

"Ah, aku tidak mau membuat _event_ lagi atau merangkai kata-kata romantis. Terakhir kali aku melakukannya, kau malah pergi meninggalkan aku! Jadi bagaimana? Mau atau tidak?"

"Menurutmu?" Eunhyuk meraih cincin yang ada di tangan Donghae lalu memasangnya sendiri di jari manis sebelah kirinya.

"Aku milikmu sekarang"

Eunhyuk menunjukan jari manisnya yang sudah dilingkari cincin berwarna perak itu. Senyumnya mengembang seiring elusan tangan Donghae dipipinya.

"Aku mencintaimu. Sekarang, besok, lusa dan seterusnya. Jadi, tetaplah disisiku sampai maut memisahkan kita, Lee Hyukjae"

.

.

**END**

* * *

******ooODEOoo**

* * *

******BIG THANKS TO:**

******lee minji elf, boojoongie, ranigaem1, ukeHyuk line, isroie106, mrsLee na, Zhouhee1015, HAEHYUK IS REAL, Bluerissing, chowlee794, Tutup Botol, haehyuk86, nyukkunyuk, NovaVishy dan para guest juga followers dan yg memfavorite cerita ini ^^  
**

******.**

******.**

******buat boojoongie, aduh...aku gak bisa bikin yg asem2...payah kl soal yg begituan kkkk makanya suka salut sm bisa bikin adegan rated M 21+++ kkkkk maaf ya~ btw makasih selalu review ^^**

******untuk yg lain, pertanyaan di jawab di chapter ini yah kkkk makasih selalu review~ *hug satu2* love you all !^^**

******.**

******.**

******AKHIRNYA END JUGA~~~SELAMAT DATANG buat yg baru baca ^^ semoga suka~ !^^  
**

******nah saya bikin happy ending~ sesuai permintaan terbanyak ^^**

******maaf ya, kl endingnya aneh T_T dan updatenya agak lama...pulang dari pesta wedding kakak saya, kaki dan otak saya kram karena kelamaan pake highheels 15cm T_T akhirnya saya terkapar 2 hari krn kecapekan pake banget *curcol*  
**

******maaf juga kl gak dapet feel di chapter ini atau ada typo bertebaran...gebukin aja yg nulisnya =_= saya nulis sadar gak sadar ini sambil menahan pusing dan demam huks T_T  
**

******semoga kalian puas dengan endingnya. kl gak puas saya cm bisa bilang maaf T_T huks...**

******akhir kata saya ucapkan terimakasih buat semua yang suka sama fanfict ini dan semua yg selalu mendukung saya dalam bentuk review~ ! saya jadi semangat nulis karena kalian semua ^^ you guys my precious reviewer~ ! saya akan terus nulis fanfict SJ terutama HaeHyuk ^^ jadi, sampai jumpa di fanfict saya berikutnya ^^**

******makasih all ! love you all ^^**

******oh btw, HAPPY ANNIVERSARY YUNJAE! saya YUNJAE SHIPPER GARIS KERAS LOH HAHAHAHAH... ^^;**

******.**

******.**

******With Love,**

******Milkyta Lee**


End file.
